We're Going to be Fine
by McRaider
Summary: Blue eyes met darker blue eyes, Ben wasn’t oblivious to the tears beginning to form there from his young friend. “Riley I—I’m sorry.” Spoilers for 2nd movie minimum spoilers


We're Going to be Fine  
McRaider  
Summary: Blue eyes met darker blue eyes, Ben wasn't oblivious to the tears beginning to form there from his young friend. "Riley I—I'm sorry."  
Author's Note: This is post movie 2 so it's spoilerish. It bothers me that they never really address the blind faith and friendship Riley has for Ben, much less that Ben really doesn't seem to see it.

"You like puzzles don't you," Abigail grinned at him.

Ben chuckled as he nodded; he glanced over momentarily to spot Riley over by the other side of the bridge looking rather quiet. "Abi, I'll be right back."

Abigail met Ben's gaze for a moment, grabbing her lover's arm she met his eyes for a moment, "He didn't want to leave you Ben, he tried more than once to come back for you."

Nodding the treasure hunter slowly made his way over to his young friend. His mind reeling over everything that had happened in less than six hours; Riley had offered himself up at least once as a sacrificial lamb, and Ben was pretty sure he'd meant to a second time. He leaned against the edge of the bridge beside the young computer genius, not really looking at him, trying to act casual. "Are we okay?" Ben asked softly.

Riley looked over at him, his blue eyes wide, "How could you-why would you think-Of course we're okay! Why wouldn't we be okay?" his face suddenly belying his assuring words.

Ben smiled as he reached out and wound his arm around the younger man's shoulders, blue eyes met darker blue eyes; Ben wasn't oblivious to the tears beginning to form there from his young friend. "Riley I—I'm sorry."

Riley shook his head, "Why? For not reading my book, well appearently a lot of people didn't so…I'll let you off the hook this time."

Coming to stand in front of Riley, Ben gripped both his shoulders this time, "I would never EVER leave you to sacrifice your self for me and this cause. Never! Riley you have to know by now that you're…" he sighed as he looked down at his feet.

"Ben," Riley shook his head. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you do realize you're the only family, only friend I've got. I'd rather die than watch something happen to you. I'm not willingly sacrificing myself for anyone but you. You have hopes and dreams…"

"And you don't!?" Ben glanced around then tried to grip his anger back a little, "Riley I love my parents and I love Abigail but you're the only person down there that if I lost you I'd never be the same again. You have to know that."

"Really?"

Ben couldn't believe after so many years as friends Riley didn't believe him, "My parents are going to die eventually, I know that. I can't always keep you and Abigail safe, but Abi can take care of her self--"

"So can I—"

"I'm not saying you can't, I'm saying when we met I made a vow to protect you. I never had a little brother before you came along."

"I couldn't stand by and watch you die Ben…"

Ben smiled sadly as he slipped his hand behind Riley's head and pulled him into a hug, "Then I guess we need to make sure we both stay alive for along time. Thanks Riley, if it weren't for you, we never would have found this place."

Riley shrugged, "I'm just here to be the trusty side kick."

Ben looked at him, "Is that all you think this is that you're my side kick or assistant. Don't listen to those people who say that Riley, you were never a sidekick. I said last time that you'd get to decide how much percentage we'd take from this, I meant that. You're not worthless and I really am sorry I didn't read your book. I haven't been the best friend in the world."

"Yes you have."

"Oh really? What you said earlier, about if I'd been asking you to join me, I'd have a lot less evidence and you'd already be convinced. Was that true?"

"Of course."

"Why do you have such blind faith in me?" Ben questioned.

Riley smiled as he looked at the treasure hunter, "Because no one else does. No one has ever cared about me the way you do…and I realized as I watched you with your family, no one has ever really believed in you the way I do. I guess that's why this friendship is special. We both give each other the things we need most."

Ben felt a grin spread over his face as he wrapped an arm around his friend again, "You truly are brilliant my dear Riley."

"Why thank you Ben!"

"And thanks, for trying to come back for me."

"I'd rather die with you then alone."

Ben nodded, "Let's go get something to eat."

"I love you man," Riley smirked.

"Okay too far," joked Ben, his arm still around the slim shoulders.

"So what was on page forty-seven?"

The End


End file.
